priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Dimension Go!!
Neo Dimension Go!! is Tricolore's second song. It first made its anime debut in PriPara: Everyone Shine! Sparkling☆Star Live. Performers * Tricolore - (Episode 162) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= Tabidatsu Wareware no tame... Uchū yo hirogare SPARK! Sono na wa Puripai rētsu gō Mirai ga norikomu shippu Nanimo no ni mo toraware wa shinai NEO DIMENSION mezase! Ho ni yume uke Ginga ni ana wo ake Daremo tadori tsuita koto no nai Rekishi no sentan yurashite Susume GO!! Takara no kachi kimeru no wa Jōnetsu ryō kimi no HEART Sono na wa Puripai rētsu gō Hoshi yori kagayaku BODY Yuiitsu muni no kaizokusen Aranami wo kechirashi Haruka kanata Nobiru torikorōru rain Jiyū ni ikiru no ga shimei yo NEO DIMENSION unde hirogete Susume GO!! |-| Kanji= 船が出るぞ　鞄には 孤独だけを詰め込め けれどあなたがくれた愛 連れてくわ 敵も味方も無意味さ　 僕だけが真実なのさ 微笑みを胸に 旅立つ 自由を歌い踊り讃えて 冒険を求める魂 私たちの絆は極上 人生に無駄なものはない 楽しみましょう もちろん 今こそ 我々の為… 宇宙よ広がれSPARK！ その名はプリパイレーツ号　 未来が乗り込むシップ 何者にも囚われはしない NEO DIMENSION 目指せ！ 帆に夢うけ 銀河に穴を開け 誰も辿り着いたことのない 歴史の先端 揺らして 進めGO！！ 教えてやろう 宝の価値決めるのは 情熱量　君のHEART その名はプリパイレーツ号　 星より輝くBODY 唯一無二の海賊船　 荒波を蹴散らし 遥か彼方　 伸びるトリコロールライン 自由に生きるのが使命よ NEO DIMENSION 生んで 広げて　 進めGO！！ |-| English= I set out! For us alone... The spark will unfold a galaxy Its name is the Starship PriPirates. This vessel will engulf the future Beholden or captive to no one alive, Our goal: neo dimension! Unfurl our dreams with the sails Breach a hole in the cosmos We'll carve our way to an uncharted apex, History trembling in our wake! Onward, now: go! What determines a treasure's value Is the passion inflamed in your heart Its name is the Starship PriPirates! Its hull gleams brighter than the infinite stars! This peerless pirate vessel Slices through the raging waves Far off in the distance, Stretches a tricolor rain Our creed is but to live freely This nascent neo dimension unfolds Onward, now: go! Full Version Romaji= Tabidatsu Wareware no tame... Uchū yo hirogare SPARK! Sono na wa Puripai rētsu gō Mirai ga norikomu shippu Nanimo no ni mo toraware wa shinai NEO DIMENSION mezase! Ho ni yume uke Ginga ni ana wo ake Daremo tadori tsuita koto no nai Rekishi no sentan yurashite Susume GO!! Kasanete Wareware no tame Ginga yo umarero SPARK! Sono na wa Puripai rētsu gō Kaizoku ga ayatsuru shippu Zenryoku zenshin de tomaruna Ubai yabure rūru Dono jigen mo Oikoshite miseru no sa Baibai kanashiki omoide tachi Okure wo toru na yo Tsudzuke WORLD! Takara no kachi kimeru no wa Jōnetsu ryō kimi no HEART Sono na wa Puripai rētsu gō Hoshi yori kagayaku BODY Yuiitsu muni no kaizokusen Aranami wo kechirashi Haruka kanata Nobiru torikorōru rain Jiyū ni ikiru no ga shimei yo NEO DIMENSION unde hirogete Susume GO!! |-| Kanji= 船が出るぞ 鞄には 孤独だけを詰め込め けれどあなたがくれた愛 連れてくわ 敵も味方も無意味さ　 僕だけが真実なのさ 微笑みを胸に 旅立つ 自由を歌い踊り讃えて 冒険を求める魂 私たちの絆は極上 人生に無駄なものはない 楽しみましょう もちろん 今こそ 我々の為… 宇宙よ広がれSPARK！ その名はプリパイレーツ号　 未来が乗り込むシップ 何者にも囚われはしない NEO DIMENSION 目指せ！ 帆に夢うけ 銀河に穴を開け 誰も辿り着いたことのない 歴史の先端 揺らして 進めGO！！ 二度と戻りはしないさ　 故郷など必要ない 離れても安らぎだけは 忘れない 恐れなど恐れずにさぁ　 目覚めろ新しいYOU 喜びの合図 重ねて 舵をとる指先はリズミカル 例えば一人になろうとも なびく旗は希望で染まるわ 己の力だけを武器に ずっと一緒よ 信じよう 今すぐ 我々の為　 銀河よ生まれろSPARK！ その名はプリパイレーツ号　 海賊が操るシップ 全力前進で止まるな　 奪い破れルール どの次元も 追い越してみせるのさ バイバイ悲しき思い出達　 遅れをとるなよ 続けWORLD！ 教えてやろう 宝の価値決めるのは 情熱量　君のHEART その名はプリパイレーツ号　 星より輝くBODY 唯一無二の海賊船　 荒波を蹴散らし 遥か彼方　 伸びるトリコロールライン 自由に生きるのが使命よ NEO DIMENSION 生んで 広げて　 進めGO！！ |-| English= I set out For us alone... The spark will unfold a galaxy Its name is the Starship PriPirates This vessel will engulf the future Beholden or captive to no one alive Our goal: neo dimension! Unfurl our dreams with the sails Breach a hole in the cosmos We'll carve our way to an uncharted apex History trembling in our wake Onward, go! Time and time again For us alone... The spark will birth a galaxy Its name is the Starship PriPirates This vessel crewed by lawless pirates Dauntless, unceasing, all in our path We pillage and plunder Whichever dimension you flee to We shall run you down Farewell to all sorrowful memories Make haste in this world unbounded ( & ) What determines A treasure's value Is the passion inflamed in your heart Its name is the Starship PriPirates Its hull gleams brighter than the infinite stars This peerless pirate vessel Slices through the raging waves Far off in the distance Stretches a tricolor line Our creed is but to live freely This nascent neo dimension unfolds Onward, go! Audio Trivia Gallery :See Neo Dimension Go!!/Photo Gallery Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Anime Category:Movie Category:Songs sung by Hibiki Category:Songs sung by Fuwari Category:Songs sung by Faruru Category:Songs sung by Tricolore Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Season 4 Category:In-Show